1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pedal assembly of a bicycle, more particularly to a pedal assembly of a bicycle which has a cleat engaging unit that is adapted to be mounted detachably thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional pedal assembly for an ordinary bicycle is shown to include a generally rectangular cage portion 10 and a tubular frame portion 13. The tubular frame portion 13 is connected to the cage portion 10 and divides the cage portion 10 into a front portion 11 and a rear portion 12 that are located on two sides of the tubular frame portion 13. A pedal shaft 14 is journalled in the tubular frame portion 13.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, another conventional pedal assembly for a competition bicycle is shown to include a pedal body 20, a pedal shaft 24 and a foot cleat engaging unit 30. The pedal body 20 includes a U-shaped cage portion 21 and a generally H-shaped inside frame portion 25 which has two arm sections 22 and an intermediate connecting section 23. The pedal shaft 24 is journalled in the intermediate connecting section 23 of the inside frame portion 25. The foot cleat engaging unit 30 has a mounting frame 33 formed integrally and transversely with the intermediate connecting section 23, a first foot cleat engaging member 31 and a spring-loaded second foot cleat engaging member 32. The first foot cleat engaging member 31 is secured to the mounting seat 33 by means of screw fasteners 34. The second foot cleat engaging member 32 is secured to the arm sections 31. The first and second foot cleat engaging members 31, 32 cooperate with each other in order to engage a cleat (not shown) which is fixed to a cyclist's shoe, thereby preventing the cyclist's shoe from disengaging the pedal assembly. However, the conventional pedal assembly of the competition bicycle is not usable as the aforementioned pedal assembly of the ordinary bicycle, thereby limiting the range of use thereof.